


You Are (Not) Alone

by Yosu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Evangelion, Alternate Universe - Human, No beta we die like Iris, One Shot, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: You can’t run away.Your name is Zero. You are 15. It’s 2015.And you mustn’t run away.
Relationships: Layer & Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Are (Not) Alone

Your name is Zero Wily and you’re 15 years old. 

It’s 2015.

You live in a post- Second Impact world. Your father is  _ Dr. Albert Wily  _ and he works for some company you don’t bother to remember, and your mother (████) is dead. She’s been dead for a  _ while,  _ but you were never told what she died  _ of,  _ exactly. You were barely ten when the incident occured.

And for your entire life you’ve been passed around like a  _ doll.  _ From family, to teachers, to family friends.

You were  _ unwanted. _

Whatever. It’s something you’ve dealt with your entire life.

You are now in Tokyo-3 -- one of the few, last bastions of civilization after the world almost ended. 

Waiting for some women to bring you to your father and his company you forget the name of. 

You glance at the photo of her that you were given, of the woman.

Her hair is obnoxiously blonde, and her breasts are at the foremost of the image, wearing a tank top and short shorts, and a very obvious can of liquor. And legible in the corner is the woman’s name, written in flirty and fancy cursive. 

_ Alia. _

You find the whole image…  _ odd,  _ given your age and  _ her age.  _ You’re almost tempted to decline the offer, because just what  _ kind of guardian  _ is your father putting you in the hands off? Plus, you can visibly see Alia’s  _ bra,  _ which is… it’s a bit inappropriate for an image being given to a child, you would think.

(For a moment, before Alia pulls up to where you’re standing, you swear you see a ghostly image of a girl in the distance. Despite being so far away, you can make out most of her appearance. She’s wearing a school uniform, her hair is long and purple, and she doesn’t look any older than you, but she looks  _ dead looking,  _ like a ghost. 

Like an afterimage.

Like she’s not even alive.

And in a quantum second, she’s gone.)

Immediately, a car skids to a halt, near where you stood. A nice, cherry-pink Ferrari (or, a car similar to such), with an open top.

It was Alia.

Well, that was…

An interesting entrance, you believed.

* * *

Looking at your father makes you  _ sick. _ You look at the towering machine in the loading bay -- red, bat-like and fierce looking, unlike any other robot you’ve ever  _ seen.  _ It’s far nicer to focus on than your father

“You need to pilot the Evangelion,” He announces, his thick accent showing clear, but you aren’t exactly listening -- to his accent or his ranting. “Or else--”

A gurney pushes in -- and --

The girl you saw. Or, a girl  _ similar  _ to who you saw. Her hair is long and purple, her skin is tanned, she’s in a purple bodysuit -- and she’s injured. Her eyes are bandaged, her left arm is in a cast.

“--Layer will have to pilot the Evangelion.”

_ Layer.  _ You mentally repeat. 

Alia is horrified looking upward. “But commander!” She squawkes, before stopping the personnel pushing Layer forward on the gurney. The girl weakly sat up, delirious, but at the same time, completely emotionlessly. 

She falls, and luckily enough, You manage to catch her. 

Blood.

She’s bleeding. A lot. Onto you. Onto your  _ hand. _

(You realize that she’s the same age as you.)

“I…”

“Layer is the only child able to pilot the Evangelion, if Zero refuses to do so.” The other scientist -- another blonde woman, shorter than Alia -- explains. Her name is something like  _ Pallette.  _ “She’s our only hope. She’s the only one that can do this.”

(You can’t run away.

Your name is Zero. You are 15. It’s 2015. 

And you mustn’t run away.)

“...I’ll pilot the Evangelion!” You cry, cradling Layer into your chest, subconsciously you know that this is in an act of protecting her, despite the girl being already so injured. “I’ll do this!”

* * *

With how quick the situation is, you aren’t given a protective body suit like Layer -- or as the staff refer to it as a  _ plug suit.  _ You’re plopped into the entry plug and immediately transferred to the Evangelion. It dawns on you that you have  _ no idea how to pilot this damn this,  _ and you’re going to have to fight a monster.

A monster you don’t even know how to  _ defeat  _ in the first place.

You don’t know what to do. You’re absolutely screwed.

The metal cantainister begins to fill with an orange liquid, transparent and tasteless. You hold your breath before a voice rings into the pod.

_ “...Don’t do that.”  _ The voice, thick and feminine and  _ emotionless,  _ echoes.  _ “Zero, this is Layer. I’m experienced in piloting the Evangelion. The LCL is a breathable liquid. It helps you synchronize with the Evangelion.” _

You almost don’t believe her, but you start breathing and--

\--Wow.

She’s actually right. The liquid  _ is  _ breathable.

“That…” You mumble, confused. “...This makes no sense.”

_ “Don’t question it. You’ll be fine.” _

Despite your conscious, you believe her.

You’re ready to move forward.

* * *

You wake up in the hospital.

From what you can gather, you killed the monster. The big bad guy.

In a sick, twisted part of you also thinks  _ Wow, I saved the girl!,  _ even though you don’t even know Layer. 

And Layer doesn’t even know who you are. That’s the messed up part, you think. She probably won’t even remember your name after a few days, but that must be a caveat of piloting such a thing like an evangelion. She’s around your age, if you recall correctly. She’s so  _ young  _ and doing something so  _ dangerous.  _

But… at least she’s ok. At least you  _ hope  _ she’s ok -- ok for now, and at least compared to how she was yesterday. You hate to even think about what she’s gone through, and what you might go through if you decide to continue dealing with this.

...The idea of getting back into the evangelion was a terrifying thought, you realize. You barely remember what piloting was  _ like. _

(Regardless of everything, you feel like you’re the lowest of the low in terms of being  _ such  _ a white knight for girls.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be longer but then I realized.... no no I'm good with how this is now lmao
> 
> Oh, btw, if I continued with this, X is Asuka and Iris is Kaworu. Axl is... uh... get back to me on that. I think he'd be Toji.


End file.
